


Boy Toy Barnes

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Series: WinterIron AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Out, Consensual Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Feminization, Findom, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Enhancement Drugs, Nipple Play, Painplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, first gay experiences, power bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: AU where Bucky found his way out of Hydra control long before Steve gets pulled out of the ice. He's always sold his body to get by, but he's decided prostitution suits him a lot better than mercenary work these days.Tony hits his early 40s and decides to pursue a relationship with a man for the first time in his life. He happens upon Bucky while looking at escort listings online. They hit it off.Please be aware, this story includes the use of homophobic language in the context of kink as well as other significant, explicit descriptions of kink. Bucky knows the best way to please his new sugar daddy is to break him down to nothing and acts accordngly. Please heed the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony's been a sugar daddy for as long as he can remember, since before he even knew what it was. It's never been a spoken thing before, most of the time he doesn't even realize it's happening until the girl starts getting bold about how she asks for money or gifts. He usually tolerates it, enjoying the girl more than the money she costs and being entirely unbothered by her motivations. It's a relationship structure that's comfortable by now and works well for him, despite having given it up a few years ago in an attempt to be a "better person," whatever the hell that means. But as Tony is just past 40, having a midlife crisis, and slowly coming to the realization that he's gay, the old familiar habits of his teens, 20s, and 30s are what he sinks into. But at least this time, it's with eyes wide open.

He finds Bucky on a site for escorts. He's about the hundredth guy he's looked at but instantly he shoots to the top of the list. He finishes browsing the profiles on that site, just for the sake of it, but when Bucky is still on his mind at the end of it, he goes ahead and sends out an email for first contact.

> Hey,  
>  My name is Tony. I'm a 42 year old entrepreneur and engineer. I'm a bit of a workaholic but looking for more balance between work and play. I'm interested in taking you out for dinner at whatever your usual rate is and if we hit it off, I'm happy to make sure it's worth your while to keep me on your schedule a few times a month. Let me know when we can get together.

Bucky is definitely surprised at the message, especially with what the guy looks like. He's gorgeous, especially for 42, and it's almost hard to believe a man like that has to literally pay for good company.

> My name is James but pretty much everyone calls me Buck or Bucky. Thanks for the message, appreciate it a lot. I might be a little old for you, I'm 35 myself, but if that's not an issue, we're good. I'm also a war veteran and my left arm is... Well, you're an engineer. It's a bit of a biotech thing. Freaks some people out but fascinates others. Dinner sounds great, I don't like to get too much out of it before we hit it off. Just pick some place you like and I'll be there. You can start paying for more afterwards.

When the return message comes in, Tony is relieved and jumps on it immediately.

> The fact that you're a man, not a twink, is a big part of your draw. 35 definitely isn't an issue. I'll see you Thursday, 8, at Crescent Kitchen.

It's a small but very elegant bistro, and Tony has rented it out for a "private party" because he's not ready to be seen on a date with a guy unless it's the _right_ guy, and the very few other 'patrons' in here are actually his employees. One of Tony's bodyguards is acting as doorman and lets Bucky in with the impacivity of a secret service agent. Tony is sitting at a table along one of the walls, his eyes drawn to the door when it opens. As Bucky approaches, he stands to greet him. 

Buck gives him his crooked smile and pulls off his leather gloves before shaking Tony's hand. The suit is well made and fits great over his muscular body but the metal hand is obviously visible like this. "You look great."

"So do you," he comments with a pleased smile. "Pictures usually exaggerate how gorgeous someone is but not with you." Tony gestures for Bucky to take a seat, then takes his own again.

Chuckling, Bucky gets comfortable. "And you're charming, too, Mr. Stark?" He grins softly. "Your face is pretty well known."

He shrugs nonchalantly but he's still smiling. "Then you can probably guess why we're in a mostly empty bistro rather than the most popular steakhouse in the city?"

"Yeah, your security guy wasn't exactly subtle." He shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me. And I owe you, anyway. Your company made my arm. I was part of the veteran outreach program and for some reason I'm the only one the neuron connection worked with."

Tony takes a longer, slower look at Bucky's hand now. "Huh, yeah, I remember. We isolated what it is about your brain that's wired different from everyone else. No way to replicate it without risking brain damage, though, and uh... well, most people would rather lack the limb than brain function, naturally."

"That sounds like I'm crazy or broken. Which doesn't exactly surprise me." He smiles and takes off his suit jacket before rolling up his sleeves. Muscular forearms are sexy, right? "The arm is also the reason I'm doing this job. Army isn't paying support for someone who owns something of this much value."

The way Tony is looking at it isn't fetishising or with the fascination one might have at a freak show. It's analyzing, studying the way it's made. He’d been preoccupied when his company was building it. Finally, he looks up to Bucky's eyes again. "You're not broken, you're remarkable. Which in hindsight probably sounds like that backhanded pity shit people say, but I mean it. My chief biomechanist was really taken with your brain," he says with a small laugh. "Seeing you in the flesh, I'm realizing there's a lot more to be taken with."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me," Bucky teases. "Now, what exactly is it that you're looking for? And did you also remove or replace the chef?"

"No, no, I kept the chef. He's under an NDA, but he's too good to replace." Tony goes ahead and signals for someone to come take their drink order, then continues when they're alone again.

"I'm looking for something steady. Someone I click with. A relationship. Maybe not by conventional senses, gift giving will be a lot more, um... copious and transparent than it usually is, I guess, but yeah. I want a boyfriend and if I like him enough, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep him happy and taken care of."

He lets that sink in for a moment. "That sounds a little... You're an attractive man and I'm definitely in this with all of me but so far I thought of myself more as a prostitute than a partner or date. Are you sure that's what you want? Paying for the long-term boyfriend experience?"

"I'm sure. Of course, it would come with some conditions. Mostly related to me being a celebrity and people shouldn't be able to find my boyfriend on an escort website just by googling his name... But I figure that if I'm taking proper care of you, that shouldn't be too much of an issue?"

Bucky blinks. "You want me to stop working as an escort? Or do you want me to use a different name?"

"I could set you up with a different job if you want to keep working for some reason, but if you're pretty set in staying in your current profession, you'd have to find a more discreet way of doing it."

He's used to selling his body and mostly just glad he doesn't have to do it as a soldier and mercenary anymore. But that's still a tough decision to make. "I have some issues. A job and people keep me busy," he explains quietly.

He takes a long look over Bucky, not just his arm, and his decision to pick this guy is becoming slowly more finalized. "A job, or this job? I can work with either, finding you a place somewhere in Stark Industries wouldn't be difficult."

"I don't like pity, I want to have a job that I'm good at." He absently clenches his fists. "But yeah, I can't deny that I like the offer if you can give me something fitting."

"I'm sure we can come up with something you're happy with." Their drinks get set down and Tony takes a sip of his right away. He waits until they’ve finished ordering food to get back to the conversation. "But now doesn't seem like the time to go over your CV. After all, if we don't click..." He shrugs, doesn't finish the statement. It really is all business.

Buck smirks slightly and brushes his thumb over the rim of his glass. "As I said, I only take jobs that I'm good at so I'm not overly worried."

Tony segues that into date conversation easily. He's played this game plenty of times. "So what is it that you're good at? What do you consider your strengths?"

"I'm a pretty good listener, mostly because I feel like I don't have that much to say. And I'm good with my body. Anything in that department." He chuckles softly. "I'm a bit of that broody, mysterious bad boy type that gives people a challenge."

That makes him smile, especially that middle comment. He's shallow, okay? "I can dig the broody, mysterious thing. I'm changing up my usual type so much already, why not that, too?"

"What is your usual type?" Buck tilts his head and unbuttons his shirt collar. "Female, curvy, surprisingly smart for her looks?"

Another sip of his drink, longer this time as he prepares to insinuate something out loud that he never has before. "Female, curvy, smart is fine as long as she's not overly ambitious, and um... sexually flexible and agreeable enough I can get what I need enough to be satisfied despite not being bisexual."

Bucky's facial expression is a mixture of hunger, interest and smugness. "I'm exactly what you need, Tony." His dark eyes wander over his new boss's form and he licks his lips ever so slightly, gaze burning away the layers of pricey clothing. "That is if you like getting _really_ satisfied."

" _Really_ satisfied?" He smirks, fixes his posture a bit, arches an eyebrow. "Well, I'm hoping you can deliver on that. Part of the reason I stuck with women so long is that it was better for my image. The trade off is gonna have to be worth it." A small pause, letting himself show his hunger as well, "But honestly, I really don't doubt you at all."

"I've been with all kinds of partners over the years and I made each and every one happy. Men, women, anyone in between or completely different..." He gets a little bit more comfortable in his chair. "I'm better on top but I would have bottomed for you. Still glad to hear that's not what you're after."

Both his eyebrows go up slightly, questioning. "Who said that's not what I'm after?"

Buck smirks. "My coke can thick dick and you already knowing how damn good it feels to get fucked."

His smirk grows, his expression becomes amused in a friendly way. "Oh, is that what I meant by the girls giving me what I need? They fucked me?"

"There's no way you didn't have at least one of them peg you."

Tony leans back, really smiling now. "Well, you definitely aren't wrong. But that's not always what I needed. I have..." He looks thoughtful on the phrasing, "Varied tastes. Many and varied tastes. But I assume that if you've kept a lot of very different people very happy, then you can work with that?"

"Name your poison and there's a 90% chance that I've tried it and gotten off on it. The remaining 10% are a mixture of me not being a big fan or not having tried." Their food arrives and Bucky's stomach gives a loud rumble that makes him blush ever so slightly.

 

Bucky's confidence in his skills is certainly putting Tony more at ease with this, giving him more certainty. "It actually is pretty important that you get off on it, too. I've had girls who go through the motions, even girls who are really good at going through the motions, but it's just never quite as good. For the salary I'm looking to put you on, I want the best."

"Gimme a taste, what's something you really like but could rarely ever get so far?" He waits until Tony starts eating before he digs in as well.

Sensing that Bucky's got the manners his own parents tried to instill in him but that never quite sunk in, he starts eating fairly quickly. "Well, you know, I've had to maintain a fairly masculine image because in reality there's only so much protection an NDA will give. If someone really wants to get famous at any cost, secrets get spilled. So I haven't gotten hurt in all the ways I want to, not by other people, I mean. Definitely by myself, as much as I can manage. Physically speaking."

"A pain slut, huh?" Once more, Bucky's metal fingers curl. "Yeah, that's definitely something I love doing. As fucked up as you want."

'Pain slut', just the term directed at him excites him a little. "I think I'll wait to discuss the details in private, but I can definitely say I'm looking forward to it."

Tony takes a few bites and then changes into another, equally important topic. "So, how much do you typically make in a year? What sort of standard of living am I looking to match here?"

Bucky shrugs. "I have a small studio apartment downtown. Most of my money goes into clothing and skin or hair care products without overdoing it. Otherwise I don't need much. I barely have any furniture. So a little less than 40,000 a year?"

"F-... forty grand?" Tony laughs and shakes his head, disbelieving. "No, that's... that's unacceptable, especially if you're nearly the professional you say you are. Let's start at... let's say an even eight a month and we can talk about more after a few months if it's working out."

"Eight thousands dollar? For playing boy toy?" Bucky chokes on his wine a little. "I know you're rich but don't you have something better to do with that money?"

The reaction is cute, endears Tony further. "I don't know what your agency has been telling you, or how much you actually work, for that matter, but I'm pretty sure you're selling yourself short. You're gorgeous, you're promising to be the answer to all my prayers in the bedroom--and I believe you--and you'll have to put up with me on a regular basis. I... do not have an easy personality, _especially_ if you start to actually care about me. Eight is fair, really."

"I don't like getting too much money when I feel I haven't earned it. So you better be one heck of a bitch," he teases softly, still overwhelmed by the offer. Or promise?

Looking into his eyes, he speaks softly but firmly. "You deserve a comfortable life, Bucky. You've already earned that."

"I am comfortable, Tony. And you have no idea what I've done over the last few decades." His faces darkens but only for a second before his eyes are sparkling at Tony again. "But yeah, for that much money I'll lay my world at your feet."

"Fair enough. I'll try to be demanding enough to make you feel like you're earning it," he teases, then shrugs. "Besides, being Tony Stark's boyfriend pretty inherently comes with a lot of gifts, so maybe just think of it that way."

"Yeah, but you usually don't order your partners online, do you?" He chuckles. "Well, this dinner is definitely an amazing start."

"Eh..." Tony shrugs guiltily. "I mean, not usually online _exactly_ , but... Let's just say that I've never been one for conventional dating. At least not most of the time."

"Fair enough. If you're really that hard to handle, I can understand why. What else would you like to know about me?" Bucky asks as he finishes his steak.

He's already got all the biographical information he could ever want on the guy which leaves a lot of his questions already answered. "I want to know a lot more about who you are and what you're like, but I think those are things I just have to get a feel for. What about you, anything else you want to know about the man who's about to ask if you want to come back to his place?"

Bucky laughs softly. "Smooth, Stark, very smooth. I guess one thing: do I move in with you?"

Tony laughs in return at the comment, but the question catches him off-guard a bit. "Um... I guess I hadn't really thought about that. Not at first, definitely. I mean... in my own fucked up sort of way, this is a real relationship and in my ideal world, it would follow the same sort of trajectory. We date a while, we get along, we get closer, some day I ask you to move in with me. Maybe someday I pay my lawyers to draw up a bunch of contracts for us so we get legal protections without having to, um, you know. The big, uh... thing people do, usually, eventually." He clears his throat, stumbling very ungracefully around the word 'marriage'. "But, so, yeah, I just want to take it at a pace we're both comfortable with and let it go however it goes. I guess the biggest difference between this and what people usually consider to be a real relationship is that as long as we're both happy, I don't really care what your motivations are or what's keeping you happy. I don't care if it's me or the paycheck just so long as it's working."

That's a little bit more emotionally motivated than Bucky had thought and for a moment, he hesitates. "I... Money is never going to make me happy. At least not if you want real feelings and me being honest about how I am."

"Define real feelings, because I'm not looking for either of us to fall in love or anything of the sort. I'm looking to be satisfied with you in bed, in conversations, in going out together. General companionship things. And I'm looking for you to enjoy yourself, too. If you're happy because of me, that's great. If you're happy because the arrangement lets you live a life that you enjoy outside of being with me, outside of your job so to speak, that's great, too. It's like... a lot of people work in their field because they love spending their time that way, and a lot of people work in their field because the money or hours or whatever, it facilitates them doing the things they love. I don't care what kind I am, as long as you're happy with it. And I'd like to see if this is something that can turn into more of a, um... more of a career than just a job, I guess. I'm not looking for a seasonal worker, here, I'm looking to long-term invest in someone with the understanding that if it doesn't work out, no hard feelings."

"You're giving me a shitton of money, telling you to go fuck yourself just because I don't like a character trait of yours is not a very grateful thing to do. I guess I'll have to get used to the whole dynamic." He sighs.

"Plenty of people quit because their boss is an asshole," he says with a shrug. "And I'm pretty sure not all of my previous relationships failed because I'm deeply closeted and gay."

"I thought you were bisexual?"

He shakes his head, his cheeks coloring a little at how much he's saying this highly unspeakable thing. "No, I said the girls needed to be able to give me what I need despite me _not_ being bisexual."

Buck smiles softly and leans in, brushing his thumb over Tony's blush. "Well, not anymore. I'll give you anything you could ever ask for and more."

That touch gives him goosebumps, makes his breath hitch slightly and the color deepen. All he can do is nod in response, words lost to him for a moment.

It's almost like a spark that's jumping from skin to skin and Bucky is a little lost in the moment himself. He hadn't expected to ever like someone that much ever again. "Do you kiss on the first date? Because now I can't wait to go home with you."

"I don't think there's anything I _don't_ do on the first date," he says quietly, still feeling a bit entranced. "Should we, um, you wanna... can we go now?"

Grinning, Bucky nods. "Yeah. I can't wait to feel your skin under my lips."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony takes him home without an escort, in a sports car that isn't due out for another year. His home is on a large plot of land to ensure privacy, built on a cliffside and overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The house itself is modern and decently sized but wouldn't really qualify as a mansion. At least not judging from the space that's above ground. There's a pair of easy to spot cameras outside the door, but inside there's no trace of a security system. 

Tony sets his jacket over the back of the couch and offers Bucky a drink, because that's just the polite thing to do before getting handsy.

Buck doesn't care about manners though. "No," he murmurs and just takes Tony's hand to pull him close. "I just want a taste of you." He cups Tony's face with both hands, just looking into his eyes for a moment before he kisses him slowly and deeply.

It's not as if he hasn't kissed by a guy before, he totally has. About 25 years ago at boarding school. Yeah, somehow it doesn’t feel like that counts. He melts into the kiss, opening up pliantly and curling hands in Bucky's shirt. His pulse is already starting to pick up with anticipation and desire.

And Buck isn't some high school boy. He's a master of his profession and puts everything he has into that kiss, taking as much as Tony is willing to give him as he backs him down onto the couch.

Tony is already hard, he can't help it because at least physically, Bucky is pretty much the man of his dreams. His breath is becoming heavy as the kiss gets more and more heated and he's lowered onto the couch. "God, yes," he murmurs against his lips, voice thick with want. "Take anything, do anything to me that you want."

"That's a dangerous offer, baby. I am far stronger than I look." And he isn't exactly built like a twink in the first place. "I'm also far more filthy minded than you might think." He straddles Tony's lap and pins his wrists over his head with a vice grip of his metal arm.

He gasps softly, entirely a pleased noise as Bucky settles on top of him and takes control even more. "What can I say, I like to live on the edge. Please, Bucky, show me. Show me what you want."

Hesitation flickers over Bucky's face but they should find out now rather than later if they don't fit together. So he raises his hand to slap and backhand Tony a few times, hard enough to make his head ring before he kisses him again, harder and way more aggressive than before.

He gasps, whines, and moans in response. There's no way Bucky can't feel how hard he is now, like a rock and instinctively pushing upward. He needs this, he's needed it all his life, and he's taking it beautifully.

"Fuck, you really are a painslut, huh?" Bucky switches his hands and one slap is delivered with the vibranium from his prosthesis. Not full strength but still enough to bruise a little. "What else do you get off on, huh?"

That seems to turn him on from a lot more than just the pain, eliciting a groan and a sharp buck upwards with his hips. "Fuck! Yes, God." Tony swallows, tries to focus beyond the pain and his arousal. "Being helpless, being fucked, and all sorts of pain," he finally gets out.

Barnes uses Tony's tie to bind his wrists and then rips open his fancy shirt to go after his nipples. "See, you said whatever I want, right? And all sorts of pain gives me quite the wiggle room. So how about we start with this and me calling you a slutty faggot, Stark?" he whispers into his ear as he twists the sensitive nubs pretty damn harshly.

He arches into that rough treatment, breath shuddering. "I'm not- that's not-" he whimpers a little, unwilling to repeat the words but protesting them, weakly, nonetheless.

"That's not what? Not true?" Bucky grins and just slaps him again before he gets up. His right boot finds Tony's hard cock and he presses down. "And what's this then? If you're not a fag and this hot for me, does that mean you're a girl? Huh? With a cunt and a clit?"

His eyes half close as that boot starts to crush his cock, as if the pain is translating into pure pleasure, but they open again and he sobers a bit at the feminization. "I'm _not_ a girl."

"Good. Just means I'm right. Tony Stark is a masochistic fag," Bucky retorts dryly and keeps Tony in pain while he slowly unbuttons his own shirt to expose his majestic torso. "Just be happy you look so fucking beautiful while you're hurting."

He's satisfied enough with that, going back to being a faggot is somehow better. Better than he knows it should be by a lot. The pressure on his cock, the new view, the way this man is talking to him is swiftly making him surrender and cracking open his shell.

Barnes takes his foot away and undoes his boots, slowly stripping further and further until he's only wearing his tight black boxer briefs that show off how big he really is.

"Oh God," he whispers as Bucky's pants come off, eyes absolutely fixed on him. He's never dared a toy nearly that big. "Fuck, there's no way that's gonna fit," his voice is only barely present, but it's also rough with the way the fear and deep anticipation is making his throat tighten.

"Don't worry baby, it'll fit eventually." Buck smirks and strokes himself through the fabric. "You still want it, don’t you?"

Swallowing thickly, he just nods his agreement. He's straining hard against his pants now and his eyes are traveling Bucky's whole form with hunger. "Please," he whispers, not even wholly sure what he's asking for, he just _wants_.

Once more, Buck straddles his lap but he stays upright. "Kiss my body. Worship me, show me how much you want me."

With bound hands, Tony starts exploring readily, running his hands over Bucky's skin, followed immediately by his lips. He starts with his chest, over his pecs and giving significant attention to his nipples.

As a reward, Bucky groan and runs his hands restlessly through Tony's hair. "Yes, yes, that's it. Gimme all of it. All those years of yearning for a _man_ in your life."

He huffs against the other man's skin, far short of a sob but still certainly an expression of repressed desperation and a true need he's denied himself all his life. Tony becomes more hungry, more determined, even slightly more aggressive as he uses his hands and mouth to worship the statue of a man on top of him.

"Just like that, that's a beautiful faggot." After a moment, Bucky tightens his grip in Tony's hair and rips his head back to kiss him. It turns into a tongue fuck quickly, all the while he's undoing the rest of Tony's clothes. "I'm going to ride you," Buck then growls out, panting.

Tony gasps at the pain on his scalp and moans hotly into that kiss, if it can be called that. Complete submission is written all over his face as Bucky pulls back. The man could do anything he wants with him.

And Barnes doesn't waste any time. He just spits into his palm a few times to rub it into his hole after pulling off his boxers, and then sinks onto Tony's leaking cock. "Don't you fucking dare come without permission, you hear me?"

His brows knit and eyes widen as he moans loud enough the whole house could hear him, enveloped by an impossibly intense pleasure. He has no words, just a pleading look that it's too much, that that order is impossible.

Buck slaps him at that. "I asked you a question," he barks roughly.

"Y-yes, yes, don't come without permission. I won't." He doesn't seem sure about himself, but he wants so badly to be good.

"Good boy." With another kiss, more gentle this time, Bucky starts moving. "Fuck, you feel good, Tony. Been a while since I had someone I could push around like that."

He thinks it might be the best thing he's ever felt. His hands clench as he tries to keep his restraint. It's a losing battle. "Bucky. Oh God, Bucky, it's too good. It's too fucking good," he pleads under his breath.

"Aww, you wanna come already? Like a teenager?" He chuckles and goes after Tony's nipples again. "But what about me?"

Coming too fast was never a concern with the women slept with, but Bucky is making him absolutely _lose it_. "Anything. Anything, whatever you want," and fuck, he's convinced he means it.

Cruelly, Bucky rolls his hips in the absolute best way. "You better mean that. Fine, come!"

The permission couldn't have come too soon. Tony shouts and grunts louder than a moment ago, hips shoving up _hard_ against Bucky. His cock twitches and balls empty an obscene amount of cum. He looks fucked out, exhausted, but attentive to his new god.

He can't deny how good it feels to bring this much pleasure to someone and Tony looks incredible as he falls apart. Bucky drops his harsh persona and kisses him softly, riding out the last few waves with a smile against Tony's lips.

He gives back into the kiss eagerly, soaking in every bit of pleasure and affection that comes with it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he murmurs against those lips.

Laughing softly, Bucky strokes over Tony's cheek. "You're welcome, baby. Glad I could deliver."

"I've never done that before," he finally confesses. "I've never gotten past two minutes of awkward groping a couple of times in high school."

"You mean with a guy?" He leans their foreheads together and closes his eyes. "I'm honored to be your first."

"I'm hoping we have a lot more firsts left," he says with a small grin, breath evening out. "Speaking of, how do you want me to show my gratitude?"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Carefully, Bucky clenches his muscles and gets up. "Just point me to your bathroom. Or at least one of them."

That catches him off guard quite a bit. He blinks and furrows his brow a little. "Wh- are you sure? I, I'm happy to return the favor, really."

Buck arches an eyebrow. "You just came and that might relax you but there's no way my cock is fitting up your ass without a lot of prep work. Nor will you be able to take me down your throat. It's okay, I'm used to it."

He's still a little stunned and he's not sure he can argue with either of those points. "Uhm... alright. Bathroom, uh, down that hall over there, at the end."

Smiling, Barnes kisses him once more. "If you still feel like it in a few minutes you can jerk me off and tell me about something you want to try with me."

Tony nods his understanding. "Yeah, yes, please."

Bucky takes off and returns a little while later, cleaned up and still smiling. Putting his hair into a small bun, he sits down next to Tony and immediately pulls him into a kiss again. "You have a beautiful home."

Bucky has been showering him with more affection than he's had in a long time, and he's definitely starting to get hooked. "Thanks," he says with a smile mirroring the other man's. "I'm glad you like it and I hope you can start to feel comfortable here."

"I'm pretty sure I will. I like you, I like the ocean and I'm pretty flexible." Speaking of which... With a cheeky grin, Bucky wraps his human arm around Tony and spreads his legs to give his still half-hard cock some room. "You wanted to help me out?"

His eyes naturally drop to check out the bulge in his pants. "Please. But... can I use my mouth and my hands? Please? God, Bucky, I want to taste you so bad."

"Oh baby, beg like that and you can use whatever you want. Just as long as I get to hear a little more about your kinks."

The prospect is stupidly exciting and he doesn't hesitate to get on his knees between Bucky's legs. He does start to hesitate when it comes to actually touching him, though, realizing how bad he might be at it.

But Bucky can feel it and tilts up Tony's head. "Hey, relax, okay? This isn't about your hand or your mouth or your technique. This is about you and how attracted to you I am. Just do what you like and we'll be great."

He nods in Bucky's hand then returns his gaze downward. His heart is racing, he hates being bad at things and risking failure. Nonetheless, Tony wraps his hand around that massive cock and it makes him moan softly. He keeps his eyes fixed on it, watching it grow in his hand when he starts to stroke.

Buck leans his head back and closes his eyes, groaning. "Fuck yes. That's good."

"I've never taken anything as big as you," Tony starts off, easing himself into these confessions. "I think about it but I never have the courage. When I do take you, though, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna feel like a toy. You stretching me so wide like that, like I'm a silicone hole to fuck, feeling like my whole body is filled up with your cock."

Those words make Bucky's eyes widen and he inhales sharply. "Tony, Christ... Wanna be my fleshlight? My fuck doll?"

His grip tightens a little, building lust distracting him from his nerves. "Yes. _Yes_ , fuck yes, I want that. I've been needing it my whole life. I need you to reduce me to that. Not a billionaire, not a genius. _Not Iron Man._ "

It's only in that moment that it hits Bucky who exactly he slapped around earlier and his hips jerk upwards. "K-keep talking like that, baby. Forget about all the shit in your life and just think about being mine."

"Make my only responsibility to learn how to take you, teach me my place, the status I deserve. Do what none of those girls ever could. Please, Bucky, I need you to own me." Tony leans in and wraps his lips around the tip of Bucky's cock to lap over it and tease his slit. He moans at the taste and looks up to watch his face as he attempts to take more into his mouth.

It looks obscene, and it's not like it hasn't always been that way, but with Tony, it's different. "Own you?" Bucky rasps out and grabs his lover's hair lightly. "But you're the one paying," he teases.

He pulls off only long enough to speak. "You're the one putting me down, wrecking my body, and taking my money."

That does something to Buck he hadn't expected and his features harden. "Fuck yes. I mean, did you listen to yourself earlier? You were ready to give me anything."

Tony nods, looking up helplessly at Bucky and not pulling off of his cock at all. He's still stroking it, milking it into his mouth like he's eager to swallow down everything the other man's got.

Buck tightens his grip and moans. "How about we make it ten even a month, huh? Don't you think I deserve that?" He doesn't mean it, not one bit, but the fantasy is pushing him far and beyond.

He whimpers around the flesh filling up his mouth and decides to take it in both hands, one at the base and the other further up, while his lips and tongue work. Obviously Tony has more than enough to provide his boyfriend with 120 grand a year, but he's deep enough into the fantasy to forget that.

Bucky growls and rips Tony's head back, chuckling at the way he looks and how a string of drool connects his swollen lips with his cock. "Don't you think I deserve that, _faggot_?"

"Ah!" Tony winces at the sting in his scalp, tears gathering reflexively. "Yes, Sir," he says readily, giving in to complete surrender again. "Anything you want, just keep me where I belong. Keep me stupid and make up for years of fucking and abuse I needed and never got, I'll give you anything."

Bucky pauses for a moment and then just rolls with what his lust tells him. He grabs Tony's face with both hands and just forces him down onto his cock, not caring about his gagging and choking, not caring about the teeth he feels.

He fights it for half a second but then drops into velvet and release, his life, his whole world suddenly seeming so simple. He's _happy_ just being a hole, and as much as his body's reflexes fight the powerful intrusion, Tony himself just takes it without resistance, just like the fuck doll he strives to be.

And the fact that he just gives in, that he just takes it, the massive trust that comes with it... Bucky feels like he doesn't deserve any of it but he's craved it all his life. For a few, tortuous moments--torture for Tony, that is--he just uses him like a toy, like a hole to fuck.

It's overwhelming, it hurts, and even in his haze, he feels like this is dangerous. But still, he just lets it happen, just does his damn best to take it.

It’s sudden when he pulls away and just spills all over Tony's face and open mouth with a cry. "Stark!"

When Bucky comes, Tony finally feels satisfied. In a deep way, in a way he never has before. He swallows down every drop that lands in his mouth and leaves the rest where it is, falling instinctively into waiting for orders. He really can be a good boy.

Buck is enough of a professional to realise that he pushed Tony into subspace. Hard. So once he catches his breath and the lust drunk feeling thins out a little, he pulls him up and right into his arms. "God Tony, that was so good. You did so fucking good. Thank you, baby. Made me so happy, fuck." He kisses him, completely ignoring the mess they both are again and just holds on tight.

He buries himself into those powerful arms, soaking up the comfort like a sponge, but he's nowhere near ready to speak. Maybe won't be for a while.

And Bucky is more than okay with that. He just curls up on the couch with Tony in his lap, whispering sweet terms of affection, praise and promises for the future while kissing his lover again and again.

"Stay," is the first thing Tony says after a long while, eyes still closed and breathing slow and steady.

"I will, not going anywhere, baby." Gently, he runs his fingers through Tony's hair.

"I wanna go to bed," it's almost slurred, still drunk on all the chemicals and the way he's lost in his own head. He opens his eyes and looks up at Bucky. "Come with me?"

"I know something even better." Without it looking like any struggle at all, Bucky just keeps Tony in his arms and gets up with him like that. He figures the bedroom will be upstairs so he makes his way to the stairs. "Just tell me where to?"

Tony makes an ambiguous noise. The upstairs _is_ the bedroom, complete with a living room-like sitting area, walk-in closet, and a huge master bathroom. His bed is queen sized rather than the California king that seems typical in houses like this.

Bucky chuckles softly. "Got it. Feels pretty comfy." With a smile, he lowers Tony into bed and then follows right away. He can clean up later. "Wanna curl against me or be the little spoon?"

Apparently still largely non-verbal, he answers by getting as close as possible and using Bucky's shoulder as a pillow. He drapes an arm and leg over that much larger frame and just takes in all the human contact and masculine energy. The world still feels right like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony wakes up early, the clock on the other side of Bucky telling him it's just before six. He shifts a little, carefully untangling himself and settling on his back to stare up at the ceiling and think. Last night is kind of fuzzy initially but putting effort into it, he remembers when he dropped, how it felt, how he got to his bed. _How perfect this man is._ As is painfully natural for Tony, his head starts descending into what could go wrong, what he'll inevitably do to fuck this up, and the bliss from the night before is quickly flying out the window.

Bucky wakes quickly enough, blinking a few times before he's already present. A habit from his war days. "Morning." He smiles and ruffles his hair. "And thanks for letting me sleep over."

"Morning," Tony flashes a smile and tries to tuck the bad thoughts away. "I'm really glad you stayed. Thank you. I know I really needed it."

"That was kinda my fault, wasn't it?" He smiles crookedly. "Sorry, you just... It felt so good and so right."

He nods in agreement readily and feels so relieved. "Yeah, it did. I felt that, too."

Just as relieved, Bucky lets out a deep breath. "Thank God. You're amazing, the last thing I wanna do is fuck this up."

Tony smiles for real now and just watches him a second. "So, we click, definitely. Does that mean you're happy with the whole boyfriend thing?"

"Yeah. To be quite honest, you don't have to pay me at all. I'm not in this for the money anymore, not even a little bit," Buck admits with a slight blush.

That feels really good. Stupidly good. But it also brings with it jealousy at the thought of Bucky staying in his current profession, Tony's brain reframing everything if this isn't just a business arrangement.

"I want to. I mean, I don't want you to work for me, I just... I want to take care of you. You're going to be taking care of me so much, if last night was any indication, and I want to do that for you in the way that I can. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, sure. All I'm saying is that you don't have to. I'll just find another job, if that's what it takes." Which isn't as easy as he makes it sound but Bucky hates the idea of being a burden or relying on Tony too much. Before they can talk about it more, Buck pulls him close for a sweet, simple kiss. "I cleaned up our stuff a little last night. I hope me wandering around in the house was okay."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. The places it's not okay are properly secured, so you won't wander into anything that's gonna be a problem." The basement, with bulletproof glass, an incredibly sophisticated password system, and, failing all of that, Jarvis. "I'm surprised I didn't wake up. I'm usually such a light sleeper since, uh... _the thing_ a couple years ago."

"You also used to be... fake-straight and probably a lot more in control than you were last night," Bucky suggest softly. "I took you down hard."

"Yeah, you did," he agrees quietly. "That's never happened before. Fuck, nothing about last night has ever happened before."

"Is that a bad thing? I can definitely tone it down," Buck offers nervously.

That idea instantly makes him tense a little. His voice is a little weak, like it was last night. "Please don't. I..." Deep breath. "I meant a lot of what I said last night. Maybe all of it."

Bucky’s heart aches at that tone and he reaches out to take Tony's hand, kissing his knuckles. "I sure as hell didn't. Not with the money nor that you deserve pain or degradation."

He watches Bucky's lips like the fact that he's experiencing genuine attraction to the person who's showering him with affection is still kind of blowing his mind. "I guess that depends on if you think I deserve to have what I crave and what makes me feel good, doesn't it?"

"Is that really what you crave? I don't want to push you into shit."

Tony nods. "Yeah. For a long time. If you think I've got issues just from looking at my public persona?" He laughs and rubs over his eyes. "It's what I want, and I got really lucky that you get it."

Grinning, Bucky starts kissing Tony's fingertips as well, tongue flicking teasingly. "We should talk about what's real and what isn't. You really jumped onto the findom thing but I'm not actually interested in your money and power, just the fantasy of it."

Kind of smugly, "I don't think you could possibly spend as much of my money as I do, and I didn't even notice the Porche 911s I gave to everyone on my Board. I don't think it _can_ be more than a fantasy."

Barnes scoffs a little and playfully, he's suddenly on top of Tony, pinning him gently. "Really? So I could push you to give me whatever I want, no matter the cost?"

Groaning, pleased, Tony surrenders beneath the soldier. "Anything, Bucky. You give me everything I could ever want."

"Buy me a piece of land and a house that no one can ever take from me again," comes the immediate demand as he starts kissing down Tony's neck.

"Anywhere you want," he breathes, tilting his head up to beg for more attention on his sensitive neck. "You pick it out and it's yours."

Bucky bites down gently. "I know a place in New York." But that's all he has to say for now before focusing on eating Tony like the best breakfast he's ever had.

He melts just as easily as last night, this time letting his free hands roam all over Bucky's chest and back and arms, squeezing, caressing, dragging his nails over flesh.

Moaning, Buck takes his time to explore Tony's body this time, finding his hot spots. He grins as he squeezes his lover's balls a little harder than comfortable. "You love CBT, don't you?"

That harsh handle definitely makes him groan, pleasure on his face even though his fingers and toes curl defensively. "Yeah, God, especially my cock."

Slowly, so Tony can watch every movement, Bucky wraps his metal hand around his cock and smirks. "Imagine the damage I could do like this."

He's half-hard and quickly filling more at that sight. "D-do you wanna hurt me like that?" Tony sounds a little hopeful with that question, praying Bucky really does swing just as hard in the opposite direction of himself.

Buck starts squeezing slowly. "Would be a nice start to our relationship. You being unable to use your cock for a while. No more girls, no more topping..."

"Girls?" He huffs a small laugh. "No. No, never again. I'm done doing that to myself."

His grip tightens, staring to border the lines of painful. "Good. All you need is your holes getting stuffed. No more fucking anyone or anything."

His eyes close, head arches back and he moans as that metal constricts his cock, bordering on what he needs. "Oh, God, oh God, harder, harder, harder, _please_."

Fuck. No one has ever begged him for that much pain. And Bucky already knows he'll never be able to deny Tony anything. He goes for it and starts truly crushing his cock.

Tony cries out and his whole body goes rigidly tense. "Yes! Fuck!" Tears are gathering in his eyes, his breath is jagged, but still, "Thank you, oh fuck, thank you. Keep me from thinking with it, keep me good." Oh yeah, his headspace is _definitely_ falling.

Buck growls, the power that Tony is giving him making him fly as well. "Oh, I will, baby. You don't need a cock cage, you just need your dick broken over and over again." A few moments longer, even harder and then he knows he's almost doing permanent damage so he pulls away again.

He's a good boy, takes it without complaint despite how tight his muscles get, how red his face and chest and cock get or how many tears fall. He sobs with relief as Bucky lets go of him and shuts his eyes tight, trying to weather the increased pain from blood actually being able to flow again.

Buck takes his sobs with his lips, kissing Tony deeply. "You're incredible, so so incredible."

He pushes into that kiss and wraps his arms around Bucky, trying to soak up his strength. He's quiet again, but doesn't seem nearly so far gone as last night.

"How do you feel? Is that what you wanted?" Bucky asks quietly after a moment.

"I've wanted everything you've give me," he insists quietly. His head is going ridiculous places, the new happiness, release, and lack of repression pushing his cynicism away and pulling him into a hole of teenage romanticism. He manages to keep his mouth shut but he can't help that he's looking at Bucky like he's falling in love.

Which is one heck of a look from the guy who's cock you just crushed to pieces. Bucky swallows, smiles and kisses Tony's forehead. "We should probably have some breakfast. Do you need to be at work today?"

Tony opens his mouth a few times, then confesses with a bit of embarrassment, "I don't really, um... work? I mean I do, just not... I'm more R&D on a... flexible, non-existent schedule than the actual CEO."

That's definitely surprising to Bucky. "Wow. And what do you do all day apart from being Iron Man when you feel like it?"

"Ah, heh, well." He clears his throat. "I build suits, mostly."

Laughing, Buck rolls over. "Wow. Just wow."

"Why do you think I spend and give away my money like I do? I know that money belongs out the world rather than in my bank account."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. But it's still hard to wrap my head around it." He stares at the ceiling. "I'm going to get spoiled, am I not?"

"You have no idea, Barnes," he says with a grin. "So, want me to order breakfast while you start looking for property? If you don't find something you like, we can get one built. I'm still friends with the architect who built this place."

Bucky shakes his head. "I already know what I want and where. Brooklyn. My old neighbourhood."

"New York. Alright, I've got a penthouse there, should work out. Do you have a place picked out? Am I gonna have to buy someone out for it?"

"Would that be a problem?" He stared at the spot where his and Steve's home used to be so many times he had to move away.

He sits up and keeps talking like it's the most casual thing. "Keep it under five mil and we're good. Unless the place is really special, then I might be convinced to go a little over."

Bucky smiles crookedly. "It's the childhood home I lived and grew up in with my... My best friend. Brother. Whatever you wanna call it." He shrugs. "He's dead and I just want to hold on to whatever's left of us."

He blows out a long breath. "I can understand that. It's the only thing that kept me from selling off Stark Industries when I realized I was never having a kid to pass it to. Whatever it costs, you'll get it back."

"Thank you." Bucky pauses but then decides to keep on going. "How much do you remember about my file when your company did the research for my arm?"

"A lot." He gets up and wanders towards his dresser to get some clothes. "I read the whole thing and I've got a good memory. I hope it doesn't bother you?"

"I should ask if it doesn't bother you. We have quite the age difference. I mean, I'm 35 but I've been that age for... A while." He absently plays with the sheets.

He pulls out boxers and a tee, only getting dressed that much. "You're my dad's age, aren't you? Or close? It doesn't bother me, though. None of it does. You, um... The things you..." He sighs. "I was never a weapon of war personally, but, well, you know what my empire was built on."

"Yeah, I do. I knew your dad even. Just a little, he was... He worked a lot with my brother in arms, so to say." Bucky watches Tony closely. "I lost a lot of memories over the years. Not so much before I lost my arm but after."

"I'm really glad you found your way here." He returns to the bed to sit hip to hip with Bucky.

Smiling, Bucky wraps and arm around him and kisses his cheek. "Me too. Me too."

"I've got a lab in New York, too. It'll be easy for us to keep doing this when you move. Easy to get you a job, too, if you still want that."

"If I know the place is mine I don't have to live there. I'll survive you, baby, I've got enough time in the future once you get bored of me," Bucky teases softly

"Don't be so sure I'm the one who will get bored first," he teases back, hiding insecurity.

"You're Tony Stark, world's biggest playboy."

"Yeah, always moving from one girl to another like I couldn't ever find one to keep my interest"

Grinning, Bucky cups his own bulge. "Does that mean I'm Mrs. Right?"

That makes him laugh and smile broadly. "Yeah, sure. The girl who finally made her way into my heart. Largely thanks to being a massive sadist with a huge dick."

"Hey now, hey, I'm also a depraved degrader and your new findom. Don't sell me short here."

Laughing again, he shakes his head. "Plus you're constantly feeding my ego, wearing my tech like that."

"Like what?" Buck flexes and strokes over his metal muscles.

Obviously, Tony's watches with interest. "Like... well... like anything, really. It's gorgeous."

"Just my arm?" He smirks.

Arching an eyebrow, he looks back up. "No, definitely not just your arm."


	4. Chapter 4

Things have been going really great between them for a couple of months, and Tony is faced with the hard decision of how to handle his inevitable outing. Sure, they’re constantly fucking at this point, but they can’t stay holed up at his place forever. At some point he’s going to want to start taking his boyfriend to boyfriend things, like as his date to events or just out to dinner. He can either wait for people to get pictures and the tabloids to blow up, or he can get ahead of it, try to control the narrative. Tony is smart enough to choose that option.

He gives the interview to Out magazine because, “It’s like the LGBT GQ,” he’s been told, and honestly, he doesn’t give that much of a fuck about who profits off the story.

The journalist they set him up with is a sweet, young thing and Tony can’t help but wonder if this is her first assignment. He’d been so vague about the purpose of the interview in an effort to keep the story as under wraps as possible, that it’s very likely they thought this was going to be some fluff piece about some donation he’s making to some organization. A single column somewhere on page 17, not their cover story.

She’s flustered when he enters, stands to greet him, shake his hand, broad smile on her face. She’s shaking with nervousness and Tony smiles, tells her it’s nice to meet her, assures her that she’s gonna do great, he’ll make it as painless as possible. He’s got a sense about her, that she’s up to the challenge even if she doesn’t yet know just how big this thing in front of her is.

A quick powder from the make up person and Tony takes a seat in the overstuffed chair in front of the camera. He smiles at it, throws up a peace sign while the operator gets the focus right and the lighting guy futzes with the reflectors. They don’t usually take video of their interviews, it’s usually just a voice recorder, maybe a photographer to snap a quick couple photos, but Tony had insisted and the publication was eager enough to get him on their pages and website, he could have asked for anything.

“So, Mr. Stark,” the girl begins once she’s gotten the go-ahead from the crew. “Aaron said you had something you wanted to share with us. First, I just want to say that we’re honored you’ve chosen Out to carry your voice. We’re a large publication but it’s rare a celebrity of your status wants to get so personally involved with the community.” Sure, they’ve had their share of A-listers on the cover before, but they made the first move and paid A-lister prices for every one of them. Neither is true in this case.

“Aaron was absolutely right, Mmm…” Her name is on the tip of his tongue. He snaps, as if it’ll help him remember. “Mackenzie? Did I get that right?”

She smiles and nods, surprised given his reputation. “You did.”

“Well, I picked Out because it just seemed… Apt. See, Mackenzie,” he repeats one more time, cementing it into his memory, “I’m not getting any younger and I’ve spent what I’d guess is about half my life letting myself be what other people have always told me to be. A while back, I started to put a stop to that.”

“When you halted weapons manufacturing at Stark Industries?”

“Correct. It was one of the few times in my life I shut up enough to hear my compass and then actually followed it. It got me into some trouble but I’d say it’s been well worth it. That’s also why I gave up control of Stark Industries to the immensely capable Pepper Potts a couple of months ago, to focus more on the science and less on the business.”

“And with Stark Industries under the leadership of Miss Potts, profits are higher than they were when you were manufacturing weapons, isn’t that right?”

“Correct again. You’ve done your homework.”

She smiles at him and shrugs, a little bit of confidence showing itself now. It’s a good look for her and Tony smiles back.

“So I’m gathering you have another announcement for Stark Industries today? One that pertains to the LGBT community?”

“Eh…” Tony sort of shakes his head. “Nothing to do with Stark Industries, no. I only speak for the company now when Pepper needs a trick pony to get everyone’s attention. No, my announcement is a lot more personal in nature.” Finally his own nerves are ramping up, heart starting to race, second thoughts making him unsure if he can really go through with it. Four decades of programming about what it means, how it harms his masculinity and his intelligence and his entire worth. The criticism this will bring when his whole life has been spent cultivating a public image. The swirl of feelings must be evident in his demeanor, because Mackenzie has to draw him out of it.

“Mr. Stark? Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“Uhm,” Tony clears his throat and puts on a smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. All good here. Actually, could I get something to drink?”

“Yeah, of course. Um, water okay?” She looks to one of the assistants expectantly, who quickly heads to the mini fridge.

“Yeah. Or vodka. Whichever’s easier.” The joke doesn’t really fly, which is to be expected since it wasn’t much of a joke. “Sorry,” he backpedals. “Water is great.”

Tony takes a moment to compose himself and psych himself up for what he’s about to say, and every second that ticks by, Mackenzie becomes more sure about what it is she’s about to hear. A guy doesn’t get this nervous announcing he’s making a donation to the Trevor Project. Discreetly, she starts scribbling down follow up questions in her notebook.

“Okay, alright, I’m good. Sorry about that.” He clears his throat again, sets the mostly finished bottle of water out of frame, and adjusts his suit as he settles back in.

Mackenzie puts on a bright, comforting smile. “You ready to tell us what the announcement is, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, absolutely.” A pause. “Actually, you know what, can I ask you a question first, Mackenzie? Before we dive into all of this?”

“Sure, Mr. Stark. What do you wanna know?”

“Are you… I mean, normally I wouldn’t ask this, it seems like a pretty rude thing to ask in any other context. But with you working for Out and everything, I’m just curious. Are you gay?”

Mackenzie nods. “I am, yep.” She’s not gonna weigh Tony down with the more nuanced labels for herself, it boils down easily enough to a yes.

“Uh-huh. And um, when you came out, what was that like?”

She laughs gently and shrugs. “Wasn’t really a thing for me. I just… am me, I just do what I do and let people figure it out or don’t.”

For a second, he looks like that confuses him, but he relates it easily enough to his own life. He lives by that motto quite a bit for most aspects of himself. “What about with your parents?”

“I never brought it up. I dated a girl, and then another girl, and eventually they got the idea I wasn’t just super affectionate with my friends. It’s unspoken but understood that I’m gay like how it’s been unspoken but understood that most people are straight.”

Tony nods and takes that all in, processing. It doesn’t help him at all, but it’s an interesting story and an interesting show of how the world has changed since he was her age. “Thank you. That was very, uh… open of you. I know we’re not here for me to delve into your personal life.”

“It wasn’t a big deal for me but I know that it is for a lot of people, and that’s okay. Part of what I want to accomplish in my job here is for those people to know that even though it is a big deal, there’s a whole community waiting to support and accept them. That it can be a big deal in a good way.”

That’s a lot more helpful and Tony gives a small but very genuine smile. “That’s a good goal. Maybe I can help you with it.”

“I’d like that a lot, Mr. Stark.” Mackenzie feels charmed by Tony, taken with his personality, but not in the way everyone talks about when they talk about their encounters with Tony Stark. And, she figures, for reasons not a lot of other people get to see. The humanity of a legend is an interesting thing to witness.

“Okay. For real this time, I promise. I’m ready.” Tony takes a deep breath and focuses his attention on Mackenzie, trying to drown out the cameras and the room full of crew. Just a conversation with a very nice girl he just met, that’s all this is. He tries to pick up where he left off. 

“So, after following my compass in getting my company in order, I’ve been trying to follow my compass in getting myself in order. Being Iron Man is one of those ways, obviously. Increasing my involvement in the Maria Stark Foundation is another. But what I came here to talk about today is something I’ve been working on for, oh, about 20 years. I’m finally ready to let the world know that I, Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, _superhero_ , philanthropist, am gay.”

He’s holding himself together remarkably well for how nauseous he is and how badly he wants to crawl out of his skin and demand all the tapes get erased and everyone immediately sign an NDA.

Mackenzie is rooting for him the whole time and she beams once he’s finally gotten out that last word. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I know that wasn’t easy to say.” She follows his lead, does what she can to keep it conversational while also conducting an interview that’s going to get them enough info for a meaty article. “When did you first know?” The question is cliche as fuck, but it’s a place to start the conversation.

“That’s a question with a complicated answer. I think I wasn’t ready to say that I absolutely _knew_ until my first, uh, experiences as an adult. Which, to answer the question I’m sure everyone will be wondering, wasn’t until fairly recently. But it’s a question I’ve been struggling with and repressing since I was a teenager. I’ve had a lot of internalized homophobia standing in the way of making peace with who I am. And in some ways it became one of those lies you can’t figure out how to get yourself out of, you know? Starts simple enough but gets bigger and bigger until you don’t have control of it anymore? My lie started with a prom date and before I knew it, I was a decade deep into being the biggest playboy on the planet and that was it, there was no way out without looking like the biggest fraud in the world. Which I was, for the record. Huge phony. Didn’t live an authentic day in my life until I got back from my little trip overseas.”

This guy is practically doing her job for her. She’s scribbling down notes, key ideas, angles for the piece as he spills his heart out. “And what was your first clue? The first thing that made you question yourself in that way?”

“My first clue… Well, it wasn’t even the gay thing. That was so far outside of the question it didn’t even dawn on me for a long time. I think I was in junior high when I started noticing everyone pairing up, and that’s when I started wondering what was wrong with me, because I didn’t want girls like all the other guys in my class did. It wasn’t until late in high school that I caught myself thinking about a guy in my class the way I assumed I should have been thinking about girls that entire time.”

“And what was your thought process once you realized that?”

“Oh, I didn’t have one,” he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I buried it. Six feet under. It wasn’t an outcome that was possible so I removed all traces of it from the equation. Denial and repression have been the foundation upon which I’ve built my life.”

That’s incredibly sad and he can see that in the way Mackenzie smiles at him, but it is what it is. He’s grateful when she decides to move on.

“And it was like that until fairly recently, you said, when you had an experience that proved it to you. So does that mean there’s a man in your life?”

Thank God for the makeup to conceal it because just thinking about talking about Bucky is making him blush. “Yes, there is. He and I have been seeing each other for a few months now and that’s all I care to comment on the matter. I guess I’ll add that he’s not rich or famous, so any speculation people might be coming up with already is wrong.”

Mackenzie flashes a small grin, can’t help but push. It’s her job, isn’t it? “Are you in love, Mr. Stark?”

Tony opens his mouth. The make-up may be hiding the pink in his cheeks, but his expression gives away that he’s blushing all on its own. “Uhh… No comment.”

She tries not to giggle, or dwell on how surprising it is that Tony Stark has a cute side. “We hear from celebrities all the time, their advice to young people, especially kids, who are struggling with their identity. But I’d like to know if you have any advice or anything you’d like to say to people closer to your age. Adults who have been closeted for a long time, just like you were.”

“Um… Stop, I guess? Y’know, you might think you’re doing someone a favor by living like that, be it yourself or a family member, a spouse, a kid. But the truth is, you’re not doing anyone any favors by living inauthentically. Be kind, be compassionate, be empathetic, but be authentic, too. Living a lie isn’t a good example for your kids, it’s not right or fair to your spouse, it’s not something you owe your parents or siblings or anyone, for that matter. And it might feel comfortable because you’ve gotten used to it, but it’s not what’s best for you. And sometimes being _really fucking uncomfortable_ is the only way to a better life. And our time here is limited. Quit wasting it.”

Tony shrugs and sits back, continuing, “Of course, I don’t pretend to know each and every person’s life and maybe I don’t have a clue what I’m talking about. I dunno. That’s just what my own experience tells me.”

Mackenzie wraps up the interview with a few soft questions about any involvement with the LGBT community the Maria Stark Foundation might have planned for the future and if he has any favorite shows or movies with queer representation. They help bring the mood back to level, return some normalcy, almost like aftercare for an intense kink scene, and Tony is grateful for it. 

He manages to walk out of there feeling positive, like he’s done the right thing, and like he isn’t going to dissolve under the scrutiny when the story breaks. He heads directly home, to his waiting boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, please heed the tags! There is heavy feminization in this scene as well as homophobic language. If either of these things have the potential to squick you, I do not recommend reading. There's also a very brief mention of Daddy kink.

Today has been a long fucking day and he's only been out of the house a couple hours. Coming out in an interview is taxing, but he's been in this life long enough to know getting ahead of it, writing his narrative before photos of him and Barnes start circulating, is the better move.

When he gets home, he expects Bucky to be on the couch watching sports or something, but his boyfriend nowhere to be seen has him perplexed.

"Buck?" Tony calls out, slipping out of his shoes, shedding his jacket, loosening his tie. "You didn't pick today of all days to bail on me, did you?" He's kidding. Mostly. The underlying insecurity is very real. Trusting Bucky hasn't somehow broken into the lab downstairs, the only place to go is up. He ascends the stairs to his expansive bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes, and stops dead in his tracks once he reaches the top and sees just what his lover has orchestrated.

All the curtains are drawn, mood lighting low, a few candles burning and giving off a scent that's waking up Tony's dick even without factoring in the main attraction. Bucky, on his bed, in something that _scantily clad_ doesn't even begin to describe. Muscles lightly oiled, a thong the only thing to conceal his ample package, a choker that looks feminine on Bucky's incredibly masculine frame.

The glass of water and pair of pills on the nightstand doesn't go unnoticed, and being unable to tell what they are from here, they make him a bit nervous. But he focuses his attention. "You... look incredible," he says breathlessly, willing his feet to bring him closer to this god of a man he's got in his bed.

Bucky gives his lover a crooked grin and shifts, black lace wrapped around his half hard dick just like around his neck. "Welcome home, Tony." Black eyeliner is making him look even more sultry and he sits up and rolls over just enough for Tony to notice the metal plug he's wearing in his slicked up ass, a red stone sparkling in the candle light. "Missed you."

"Fuck," he murmurs as he brushes a hand over the front of his pants. "You're all, uh..." Tony clears his throat. "You really went all out for me. Missed my cock that bad, huh?" It was hard to tell in the unusual lighting, but finally he gets close enough to see that the pills are blue, and it's becoming clear what Bucky has in mind. "If you're trying to bait me into fucking the hell out of you, I gotta say, it's working."

His grin widens and he licks his lips. "I’ve noticed your energy when I suck you off recently and I figured, if you wanna be my stud and breed me, I'm all for it." Laying back down and spreading his legs, Bucky starts to play with his own nipples. "Come on, take the pills and give it to me, baby."

 _The energy?_ Tony feels a warmth on his cheeks. So maybe murmuring for Bucky to 'suck Daddy's cock' while he fucked his face wasn't going entirely unnoticed. He finishes unbuttoning his shirt and then does as Bucky asked. Swallows down the pills he assumes are going to keep him hard as a rock no matter how spent he is. He can't take his eyes off of his boyfriend, currently fixated on the way he toys with his own nipples and how stiff and _pretty_ they're getting. "Did you have fun getting all nice and stretched open for me?"

"Oh hell yeah, so much fun." Bucky downright purrs like a big cat, a dangerous tiger that wants to get pet. "Used a lot of lube so I'm nice and slick for you, baby." He lowers his voice to that sensual baritone Tony loves so much and breaches a new kink for them. "Need your cock so badly, need my cunt stuffed."

Tony is finishing undressing, but that last comment makes him choke on absolutely nothing. "Your what?"

Faking something other people might call embarrassment, Bucky turns his head, long hair falling over his collarbones. "My cunt. Fuck, Tony, you're not the only greedy slut here. I just want your cum in my faggot pussy."

"Your..." He steps out of the last of his clothing and gets up on the bed. The pills haven’t had time to work yet but he's damn hard and can't help but stroke his needy cock a few times. "You want me to fuck your pretty pink cunt, Barnes?" Yeah, okay, trying the words out on his own tongue actually does feel pretty good, new as they are. "You're gonna keep those panties on while I breed you." And look at that, calling the shots does too.

"Am I now?" Buck raises an eyebrow but watching Tony grow into his new role is way too good to mess with it. He stops playing with his chest and rolls over, wiggling his backside for his lover. "Come on, Tony, you know how much I need you. I'm not going to touch my dick all night, making me come is your job alone."

Pushing aside the thin strap of fabric and tugging the base of the plug just slightly, Tony gets a proper look at Buck's slicked up, stretched hole. It's so fucking inviting, gripping the steel but relaxed enough to look comfortable for Tony to sink into. He pulls on the plug, taking it out a few centimeters and then lets go to watch his body greedily swallow it back up. Tony groans as he fucks Bucky with it, eyes fixed on the mesmerizing sight, the stretch around the fullest part, the way Bucky pulls it back in once it's pushed past a certain point. "You've got the prettiest cunt I've ever seen, Buck. I can't believe I'm only just now realizing."

The stimulation from the now warm metal has Bucky groaning too. He pushes his ass back towards Tony, not shy about his neediness at all. "More, please baby. Don't be cruel. Need to get filled so badly, need to feel like a proper bitch." He doesn't bottom often and it's something he has to be in the mood for but damn, is he in the mood for it now.

Tony hasn't come to recognize it yet, but he's not really capable of denying Bucky anything he begs for. He pulls the plug out completely and haphazardly drops it on the other side of the bed, unconcerned about it or anything other than the task at hand. His boyfriend is, as he promised, already plenty slick so he just goes for it. Lines up and pushes. Tony gasps and groans as he steadily sinks inside. Bucky has perfectly emulated the only thing he misses most about sleeping with women, making himself all warm and wet and inviting, tight but comfortable, like his body is truly built to be fucked.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck!" Bucky digs his fingers into the sheets, finally feeling a sense of satisfaction. "That's it, stud, give me your cock. Come on, move me, fuck me, I wanna get my cunt reamed wide open!"

He's too lust drunk, and after the day he had worrying about his image and his outdated but ingrained ideas of masculinity, too willing to fall into the fantasy Bucky is creating. He doesn't even see that Bucky is still calling the shots, still in control. He just feels like a _man_ ready to fuck the hell out of his needy partner.

Tony grabs his boyfriend by the hips and pulls back, almost all the way out, just to drive deep again. Over and over with a slowly increasing speed, slowly building force. Instinct is kicking in now, this pure drive to fuck and to dominate taking over, and he reaches a hand up to grab a fistful of Bucky's hair for better leverage. "This what you needed, baby? Is this what you've been such a desperate whore for all day, just waiting for me to come home and give you dick like the faggot fuck toy you are?" He's also too deep into it to realize he's stealing lines straight from the Bucky Barnes Playbook.

Growling, Bucky has to stop himself from resisting. His scalp is sensitive, maybe even his weak spot. But damn, with the way Tony is starting to fuck him, it's easy to let himself fall into it. His growling slowly turns into moans and even whimpers as he gives his lover what he wants to hear. "Yes, yes, fuck, Tony. Feels so good to get bred like some bitch. Played with my cunt all day, couldn't wait for you to come home."

Tony growls. "Such a greedy slut. Of course that's all you were doing, touching yourself all day. That's all you'd ever do if given the chance, isn't it?" He can feel his arousal building, pushing him closer to orgasm faster than he'd like, so he adjusts his hips a bit, changes his tactic. He pushes Bucky down, flat against the mattress, cock pinned between the bed and his body to force him to get just a little friction, and changes his angle. He drives down into Bucky's greedy hole, making tiny adjustments until he Bucky's body tells him he's slamming right into his sweet spot.

"I'm a whore," Bucky grunts out. "You know it better than anyone else, you bought me. For this and nothing else." Fuck yeah, he's getting them close. And it hadn't taken them long to realize how much they both love dirty talk. Bucky can feel his hole fluttering around Tony's hard length and whines into the pillows with every hit to his prostate. "F-fuck, Tony, just like this. Gonna come like the slut I am, come from nothing but your cock in my pretty pussy."

He feels so fucking powerful like this, totally in control of their pleasure, manhandling Bucky however he sees fit. "That's it, pretty boy," Tony taunts. "Show me what a fag you really are. Getting off just from getting your cunt all stuffed full. My own personal fuck hole. Say it, bitch boy." He slaps Bucky's ass and then forces his thick thumb in his hole alongside his own cock, stretching him just that much more. "Tell me you're mine! My fucking property!"

Jesus, he's created a monster. A fucking hot monster. Bucky cries out with the additional stretch, gasping for air as the burn travels up his spine. But damn, it's turning him on. "Yours!" He's just as riled up as Tony is. "Your bitch, your whore, yours. More, Tony, more, fuck me harder, hurt me, own me, lemme feel how my man is giving it to me."

Tony twists his hand and replaces his thumb with two fingers, eyes fixed on the sight. He'd fuck Bucky with a damn eggplant if he had one handy, he wants to see that hole wrecked so bad. All pink and shiny, turning red and swollen with the attention. "Such a pretty fucking pussy. Wonder if it's the biggest mistake or best decision of your life, offering yourself up to me like this. Because now it's all you are to me, just this pretty fuckhole. This faggot cumdump. I should keep you on a leash, chain you to the bed, always here and ready to be my cocksheath." Tony's mouth is filthy and taking advantage is making him more turned on than he's ever been without Bucky hurting him. One of the pills is starting to kick in, it feels like, orgasm getting further away even as his pleasure is intensifying so much. Bucky has turned him into the perfect stud for the night.

"Fuck me until my pussy swells shut, Tony. Stuff me with whatever you can find if your cock is done, take me to heaven, to hell and back," Bucky beg-orders. Getting filled and fucked like this is definitely affecting his own headspace, too, as much power-bottom as he is. And even though his hungry hole is definitely hurting with the stretch, he tries to push back as best as he can. 

"I... There's a metal cock cage in the box on the nightstand. You can milk me and then lock up my c-clit."

Tony's eyes flicker to the drawer at the mention. He can't help but wonder why Bucky would have gotten such a thing, but then it dawns on him and he grins devilishly. "You were planning on locking _me_ up, weren't you?"

Again, he fakes embarrassment and turns his head, suddenly trying to get away from Tony just a little bit. "Y-yeah, wanted you to blow all your loads tonight and then lock you up for a while. Maybe your first week."

The pang of want that sends through him is very conflicting. Lucky for him, or both of them, this dominant headspace leaves him a lot more clear headed, more able to see three minutes into the future, than when Bucky puts him down. So he sidesteps the issue entirely because he knows full well that he's the one that belongs in the cage. "Arrogant slut. You think just because you've got me publicly coming out over you, you're charming enough to lock up my cock and throw away the key? You've got a lot to learn about being my whore, pretty boy. And you're gonna start by learning how to come untouched."

Bucky whines, lust filled and desperate. "I'm sorry, I guess it just got to my head." He's really damn close, though, anyway, pushing back and almost fucking himself on Tony's hand and cock. "P-please, please, fuck me like the bitch boy I am, make me squirt without touching my clit."

Tony uses long strokes now, making Bucky's hole stretch around the thickness of the ridge of his cock and driving against his prostate. His body could go on like this for a while longer thanks to the pills Bucky procured from God knows where, but his psyche is drowning in his arousal. He wants to come, wants to pump his boy full of his seed, but he can't. Bucky may be bottoming, but that doesn't make Tony any less the living sex toy he usually is during their best times together.

His lover can, though. And really, while it might be a fun fantasy, Bucky used to be an escort. A full time whore. He knows exactly what he needs to come untouched and Tony is delivering it beautifully. Maybe a dozen more strokes over his sweet spot and Bucky explodes, without any warning, howling like a pained animal that finally found some release. "TONY!"

He lets go of Bucky's hair and claws uselessly into his back, gasping, trying to keep himself grounded as Bucky's hole tenses and flutters all around him. "Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck," he whines with his eyes squeezing shut. He's never been present through a pleasure this intense, always mindless from an orgasm or too deep into subspace to think right. It's incredible, maybe too much, and he holds on tight. "M-messy, desperate slut," Tony pants, trying to find enough composure to keep being Bucky's rough, sugar daddy dom. "Feel better, whore?"

It takes several seconds for Bucky to get enough brain capacity and breath together to answer. But when he does, his words are full of joy and satisfaction. "Much better."

Being a whore hasn't only taught him how to come like this though, it also honed his skills of understanding his partner. And slowly but surely, he's certain that Tony is and always truly will be a submissive at heart. As much fun as this is, his lover might need to let go far more than Bucky had and he decides to give him that. 

Bucky pulls away and flips their position, slamming Tony onto the mattress and getting back onto his cock to ride him as soon as possible. "Did you have fun, owning your whore, baby? Because we're getting back to normal, starting now."

He groans, hips pushing up, fists clenching the blankets beneath him as Bucky sinks down onto his cock. There's his god again. "Fucking- Buck! The hell did you give me? That alone shoulda made me come." It's really only a slight exaggeration. Tony's (in)ability to endure the perfection of Bucky's body isn't exactly his proudest point. Lucky for them both, Bucky never has a problem playing with him long after he's spent and spent again.

He smirks and rolls his hips, pushing Tony into the remains of his climax. "Told you, you're my stud tonight. There are many different ways to use you, baby. Never said it would get boring. So now, I'm going to use you to get off again and again and you're probably going to cry and beg in the end."

"Slut," Tony says it with a grin this time, amused warmth in his eyes, and settles his hands on Bucky's hips to roll up against him. "I wanna come so bad, but I don't think my cock has ever felt this good. Use me as long as you need, baby. Get it all outta your system."

Bucky bends down, sweetly kissing Tony now that they're more eye to eye. "I love you." He's waited one hell of a long time to say this but especially now that Tony is out, he just can't keep it to himself any longer.

He whispers in total disbelief, eyes trained on Bucky and trying to find the lie or the game, "...What?"

He shrugs. "You heard me, Stark. I love you and I'm not going to stop any time soon. Just like you're not getting out of being mine as much as I'm yours."

Accepting the genuine love of another person is not something that comes naturally to Tony and he still looks like he doesn't totally buy it, but he'll get there. "So use me like I'm the only man you'll ever need, ever again, Barnes."

"Man, toy, faggot, anything," Bucky taunts and, with a dark spark in his gaze, goes after Tony's nipples. "Now it's my turn to play with your tits, whore."

His nipples, by far his greatest weak spot. Tony _whines_ , can't control how he arches up, body begging for that attention. They're so sensitive, send sparks of pleasure through all of him even more than getting his cock milked. "Buck! God, please." Secretly, this isn't the first time that word has crossed his mind. Not the first time he's felt feminized by his chest and liked it. But this is the first time he's not inclined to deny it, thanks to Bucky paving the way. "Please, please play with them."

And it truly fills him with happiness to see his lover let go of that shame. Bucky groans and bends forward, getting his lips onto Tony's chest, sucking and biting hard. "Yes, yes, let me hear it, baby. Let me hear how much you love being my little nipple slut."

Sucking is the best part, all wet and warm and just absolutely perfect. One of these days, he thinks Bucky is going to make him come from this alone, and it's doing a remarkably good job of cutting through the effects of the pill. He finally feels like getting off is on the horizon again. He moans and whimpers without shame or any regard for how loud he's being, and tangles a hand in Bucky's hair to encourage him to keep going, keep making him soar on pleasure. "Y-you like my tits, Buck?" It's perfectly clear how nervous he is, trying it out on his own tongue for the first time, voice quiet and shaky and entirely uncertain. But Bucky is the safest place he's ever had.

"Love them, baby, absolutely love them. They taste so sweet and they make you mewl like you're an utter bitch in heat." He speeds up the movement of his hips and move his mouth from right to left. "Love how playing with them makes your cunt ache to get stuffed and your little faggot clit desperate to get played with."

Tony sighs with gratitude at how adeptly Bucky plays right into it and soothes his worries. It still feels strange, but god knows he's watched enough porn like this to know just how into it he really is, deep down. "Turns me on more than anything," he confesses, "laying there and letting you do anything you want to them. Even though it's embarrassing to be such a needy slut for it." Truth be told, he likes that too.

"Next time, I'm going to tie them up. Get them nice and swollen so I've got even more to grope and tease. Maybe put some pumps on those pretty nipples to get them even bigger." He twists both nubs and pushes himself up again, using Tony's cock just like the rest of him.

Yeah, Tony's ability to help himself is _gone_. The glazed over look in his eyes, the lack of thought behind anything that comes spilling out of his mouth, is very familiar to Bucky by this point. And it's the headspace where all of Tony's best secrets come out. "Please," he murmurs. "You can hook me up, make a machine pump my little tits while you use my messy cunt." It's no secret at this point that Tony has a thing for everything and anything mechanical that can possibly fit into the bedroom, but that's a new one.

Fuck. He has a good recovery period but this has to be a new record. Bucky's eyes widen with greed and he grabs both of Tony's pecs, fondling them like breasts. "They're not actually that little, are they?" he teases. "And now that you're out, people will slowly get used to the fact that I own you. So when they start to grow from some pink pills I make you swallow..."

It's sudden, but those words and the groping is all he can take. Tony cries out, half scream and half sob as his cock starts to pulse and balls empty inside his boyfriend's well-fucked hole. The long needed release makes his whole body go tense and shudder, vision blanking, every brain process overwhelmed and short-circuiting, if not just giving up entirely. It goes on for so long, as if he really is emptying out completely, coming like the stud Bucky has made him into tonight.

Bucky can't get enough of it. "Yes, yes, yes, give me all that perfect faggot cum!" he cheers on his lover, jerking off furiously as he feels how Tony fills him, just to really enjoy every last second of it. It doesn't even take him until Tony gets some brain function back, Bucky is shooting all over his chest and face while he's still coming down from his orgasm.

Bucky's cum is his other biggest weak spot. He opens his mouth wide, trying to catch as much as he can and moaning sweetly at the taste, the feel of swallowing it down. He loves being painted and messy with it, makes him feel like the most beautiful boy in the world, with the prettiest, cum-covered, attention-swollen tits.

And really, in his boyfriend's eyes, he absolutely is. Panting, Bucky finally climbs down from Tony's cock, not caring at all about the mess between them. He pulls his lover into his arms, snuggling as close as possible and showering him with kisses and praise for as long as they both need it.

"Love you," he whispers, burying himself into Bucky's big, strong chest. "Love you, love you, love you," over and over.


End file.
